Gabriel Garza Lost Episode
We all know about the original Gabriel Garza show that aired from 1991 to 2002, right? Well, there was one episode that was never supposed aired on TV, but, it accidentally did. The episode was called "Gabriel's End" and was originally planned to end series, but the idea was scrapped due to its violent content and black humor that it aired only once. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched this episode. Parents flooded and phone-called Universal and Gingo Animation blaming the workers for that this episode scared their kids VERY badly with all the content in it. One day, it was in Goodwill to be some Gabriel Garza VHS tapes. Suddenly, I found one. It was an VHS tape with words: "Gabriel Garza Unseen Episode" written in blue marker with a note saying: "DON'T WATCH". So I took the tape home and put it on my VCR player. The tape began with a minute of pure static, then it cut to black and the opening intro began, but the sound was muffled to the point where no clear audio or voices could be made out. Then the title of the episode appeared on the screen, saying "GABRIEL'S END". The background had blood on the wall. The episode started with Gabriel and his brothers sitting on the couch in Gabriel's bedroom as usual. Roge, Leno, and Cole were smiling as everything was normal. Also, the only music was faint static. Gabriel did not look happy. He looked sad. Then Gabriel speaks to Roge, but only problem, the audio was still muffled, not as heavily as in the intro, but it was still hard to make out the dialogue. Luckily, I have a sound recorder so I recorded the conversation and reversed it. Here's what I heard. Gabriel: "Roge..." Roge: "Yes, Gabriel? Why are you look so sad?" Gabriel: "Because I'm.... I'm a bad boy!" Gabriel starts crying, but it was not normal cartoon cry, instead, it was realistic crying in pain. I couldn't believe what I was watching, I wanted to turn off my TV, but I was interested. Then it cuts to black for 10 seconds. The screen fades to Leno reading comics. Then Roge came and said: "Leno, let's go outside." Leno turned around and said: "No, and GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!". Wow, I never heard him use strong language before. I cringed at that. "LENO!" Roge yelled. "YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The yelling was so loud, I had to turn my volume down. Leno yelled: "GO EAT SHIT!". Then Leno then imitates Roge and kicks him in the leg again, this time, his good leg. "OW!!!" Roge shouts. "LENO!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Leno puts out a knife. Roge said in a shocked voice: "No... No.... Leno... don't kill me with that knife! Put that down, now!" Leno doesn't care, he yells: "GOODBYE, ROGE!" and Leno walks to Roge, holding a knife. Roge yells in a shocked voice "NO..... PLEASE NO! LENO!" Leno doesn't even care, he stabs Roge in the leg. Roge then screams. Realistic screaming that I could feel it. Roge then fell down to the floor. He, seeming still alive, says "Leno? Why are you doing this? Why? WHY??". Leno answers Roge with "BECAUSE GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU GAY FAGGOT!" before stabbing him again. It then cuts to black and you could hear Roge scream, but I started to notice, it wasn't his voice, it was someone screaming in pain for real, like if they recorded a person being tortured. The screaming went on for about a minute. I was about to turn it off, but it finally stopped. Then it went to a hyper-realistic drawing of Roge, laying there, with his stomach ripped open and his guts everywhere. Cole then comes out and says, LENO, HOW COULD YOU KILL ROGE?" Leno replies, saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE GOING WHERE ROGE IS GOING! TO HELL!!!" Leno then stabs Cole in the heart. Then it cuts to a black screen, while (what sounds like) distorted death metal music is being played in reverse, with screaming and stabbing sounds laid over the music. The scene happens for about 20 seconds. Then it cuts to a scene of Loy, the Elves, Christine, Desiree, Jan, and Claire dead. Leno is standing on top of them, holding a knife., saying: "Now, it's my turn to die" in a demonic voice. Then Leno stabbed himself with the knife. Then Gabriel walks to the room slowly. He came closer and closer. He opened the door and he saw dead bodies in the room. There is blood all over the walls and the floor. Gabriel said: "Please don't... Now... everyone's... dead... Now... I'm... all... alone..." Then it cuts to static for 5 seconds. Then it showed Gabriel with pitch black eyes and blood coming out his eyes. Gabriel then pulled out a gun and aimed it towards his head, tears were streaming down his face, this happened for about 30 seconds, then he finally broke down into tears. He cried for about 3 minutes, before pulling the trigger. As he pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter splattered across the screen. The final image was the main characters' dead bodies laying on the floor, but all drawn in a hyper realistic manner. Then the episode ends with a message saying: "Gabriel and his friends are dead. The series has now ended. The End." The credits rolled, and the font was Chiller. I quickly turned off my VCR, ejected the tape and THREW IT AT THE WALL. Sadly, my mind was quick enough to think to destroy the tape, so it's somewhere... If you see a lost episode of the Gabriel Garza television series, DESTROY IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Death